Evolution of the Ranger
by Dr.equinox
Summary: I have turned into my hero,Ranger, the one i had made,and now i am going across all these universes helping every single person,alien,monster, and etc.I am made from the fabric of reality,I'm a hero known throughout all of time and space,and i will never back down.Oh yes did i also mention i could not die...Not that,that is always a good thing.Wish me luck on my grand adventure.:)
1. Chapter 1:New Begginings

**Hello there everyone its me and this is my story.(First!)**

**This is an original idea that has floated around in my head for a while now,and i needed to get it out.**

**Everybody good with the intro?No?Well too bad I'm going on to the story anyway.**

"talking"(obviously)

'Thoughts'

_inner personality and other things_ (you'll find out about that eventually)

...'well isn't this lovely?'was the first thought that entered my mind as i opened my eyes and found a void was pure blackness all around and i couldn't help but shake as i sensed the darkness seemed never-ending and there was nothing i could feel besides the cold.

'Oh my bagels 'I'm blind! Oh no,oh no,oh no,oh no,oh no,oh-hey whats that?'

I was looking at a bit of light seemingly far off in the distance.I raced towards it without a second thought ,because frankly to me this light was safety from the darkness. i was nearing the light as it was taking the shape of a man. first i thought this strange because why would there be anyone in a giant empty void ,but soon dismissed the thought as i was getting closer.I was now standing next to it,mouth agape as i tried to comprehend what was going on stood a man with a black top hat with silver trimmings,goggles with clear lens',a white lab coat, a medallion,boots(like army ones),a belt,and what looked like iron gauntlets didn't make any sense!First i wake up in a black void then i find a fictional character me and my friend made up right in front of my eyes!And he was smirking!"whats going on!"

Still with a smile he spoke to me "Why hello to you as well, young master Patrick. I assume that this confuses you?" I only answered with a nod ,unable to form words anymore."perhaps you would like an explanation?"nod, suddenly he started laughing,making me dare he laugh at me in a time of distress!"I'm sorry it's just,i don't quite believe explanation myself"With his smile fading he turned serious."You see i know I'm fictional to you,but I'm the only one who knows this,well besides the Doctor but we'll get to that truth has been discovered by me and i have come to you to fill in a place"Confused by his answer I stared at said confusion he said" look around you what do you see?"I looked around."A void?" I wrong he said "Sorry i meant,who do you see?""Um...You "I said still not getting a rather exaggerated sigh he slid a hand down his face and said "Who is the constant companion of me?"Understanding now i said"That would be ranger""And do you see him here?"Looking around again i saw no-one but Dr.E there."No""I have recently discovered that he _was_ supposed to be there with me on my journey,but he wasn't""Oh well,why is that?""That ,my friend,is because he's you"And after that i just stared at him and then started busting out laughing.

.Seemingly unamused by my outburst he looked at me after a few minutes and said"are you done yet?"Wiping the tears out of my eyes i aid"Yeah,yeah I'm good.""Good,you need to take this seriously""How can i take it seriously when you said i could be ranger?""I didn't say you _could _i said you would""UM,in case you hadn't noticed im am nothing like him.""On the contrary you are the same people.""Your both smart,courageous,creative .you even have the same emotions.""That may be true and all but im not with him in the battle department,and even though i may be smart I'm nowhere near as smart as him""well that could change in a couple of seconds if you accept my offer""what offer?""the offer to become Ranger,to be as smart,powerful,strong,cunning,and all the other things like him""So your asking me to become ranger,the man i have wanted to be all m life ever since i had created him in my mind?""yes"This was a hard decision to make.I mean on one side I could do anything,like travel through out time and space helping people along the way,but on the downside his would most likely mean that there would be bad guys to fight along the way as well."if I accept your offer what would become of me?"He seemed to think this over for a second and responded"You would go on adventures with a younger version of myself all through out time and space.""That would also-""yes that would also mean going into different dimensions and such."I swear if think wasn't such a big impact i would've jumped up and done one of those freeze shots.

"well im sorry but i have to decline,i cant just leave like that.""Well its nice to hear you're at least sorry about it,because so am i"As i looked up at him in confusion he pressed a palm to my forehead and sent me into the most painful experiences of my life.I was writhing around on the floor feeling my body being changed,have my brain feeling like exploding with all the new information pouring into it and feeling my whole anatomy changing.I could feel by body becoming more rigid and ,well,bigger in with that my brain was being crammed with things I've never even heard out all that ,the process of changing was becoming less and less painful as my body adjusted to its new all this going on i was begging to black out so along with a new feeling to my skin i heard a voice trying to sooth me and say"I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you but i swear to you that in the end it will all be worth it."

Then i promptly blacked out.

**Well guys that was my first paragraph of my first story ,what do ya think?  
**

**Please leave something in that review box to tell anything i did if it's just hate mail you might as well promptly F**k off.  
Thanks for reading and i will try my best to update as fast as i can but im still young ,and yes you all know what that means.I still have school to do.  
_yuppie for me_.well by guys see ya next time.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay new chapter!As i may or may not have said i will try to upload as fast as i can but school sand stuff ,you know.**

**Anyway on toward the story!**

I had woken up in an ally way,gasping for air and drenched in sweat.I had thought it was just a dream, a nightmare really,but was soon proven look at my 'skin' had told me it was just as real as anything else,because instead of the white,pale flesh I had seen what seemed to be feeling around said armor I found that it reacted like it was my the need to test my theory,I had moved my arm up and punched the result was not to be had left a small,yet significant crater without even the smallest hint of pain.I expected to look back and see my hand destroyed and bleeding profusely,but there was only the black armor that I had come to know as my 'hand's no blood or nothing.

So then it decided it wanted to freak me out and plates shifting in/on my body type shifting.I was about to scream,until the situation took I remembered correctly he said I was ranger, all the power I had given him I tried focusing on my hands sparking/shooting lightning out of .Disappointed by my failure I got standing up I tried nothing.'Why isn't it working!?'Taking in a deep breath and focusing as hard as I could I pushed my left arm forward with my hand in a claw like result blew me away...literally.

Truth be told I did shoot lightning,just way to much in fact that I was blow towards the opening of the ally way and hitting a might I again the 'No Pain' thing still freaked me up again and padding myself off I decided that there were more powers for me to test out and do random things that now was not the was the time for identification.

"I need to remember"Startled by the new voice I looked around seeing no-one there I shrugged."Must have been-"I stopped the ,the deep (and by deep I mean DEEP) voice that was saying what I was." Is that me?"The conclusion coming to me ,I got excited."It is ,ha yes I've always wanted a deep voice like this!TIME FOR SOME TEST!"I yelled."Bananas,apples,TARDIS,pears,time vortex,Team Fortress 2,Pain does not happen,and James town of powers!"out of breath from the strange rant I chose that moment to relax and take in my surroundings.

What I had apparently had not noticed was that it was I did not notice that sooner I have no a problem rung its ugly head towards me.'I don't have a place. Wait a minute...WHY is that important right now!?Of course I didn't have a place,I just got .'Then anther thought struck.'I don't know where I am,not what city,or what world,much less what dimension!'That was just in my mind,on the outside I was freaking out.I was having a mental an i didn't is until there was a might large explosion that came from the building that my ally (that's what I'm calling it now,deal with it.) was I looked at the building I had figured out to be a store and It seemed _very_ I looked up at where the top used to be and could make out the title.'Oh .this cannot be happening,its impossible.I cant be in a T.V show because there not real!That is not Henrik's (you know where rose works) and I'm not in doctor who because that's just a show and- 'I stopped because,yet again,my powers have proved me was the type of thing that Ranger,no sorry,I could could jump in between dimensions and such.

Sighing in defeat i turned towards the entrance of the ally and began walking.'I might as well try to befriend the ...surprise them?Yeah that would I could probably catch up with Doctor.E.'Wait a minute since when did I know him anyway?I mean I would love to but how do we meet,where,and when?

I guess ill just have to wait and find out,no matter how many questions still roam around in my head.


End file.
